


Memories of You

by CaliberRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clizzy Bond, F/F, F/M, HERE WE ARE AGAIN, Implied Incest, M/M, Memories, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Shared Dreams, Undescribable Feelings, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Clary has been having dreams about her brother; thinking he’s causing them, she goes to him to get answers.This story takes place after the fic The Other Kind of Bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally just posted the last chapter today but this story takes place right after the fanfiction ‘The Other King of Bond.’ It’s in the exact same universe and will continue with that story. However, this story is more from Clary’s side. Although, the second chapter will be mostly with our boys Jace and Alec :3  
> I hope you enjoy the fanfiction and any feedback is welcome!

Clary brushed her hair with her brush, long strokes through her wavy red locks. It had been a month since Jonathan had been locked away, since Isabelle, her parabatai, had made the sword that separated them. But sometimes she felt like she could still feel him. It was weird, but she knew it wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. She looked at herself in the mirror and froze as she saw her brother reflected behind her.

 

“Jonathan, I-” she started, but he cut her off. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what I do.” He looked like he was in pain and his voice broke her heart. “You’ll never love me back.” 

 

Clary shuddered at the betrayal in his voice and turned around, but he was gone. She ran a hand through her hair and set the brush down on her dresser.

 

“Up and at ‘em, Fray.” Simon swooped into her bedroom before pausing after seeing her expression. “Are you alright?”

 

“I saw him again,” Clary said, looking down to the floor.

 

“Your brother?” Simon crossed the room before he held her close, “It’s okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

“He doesn’t want to hurt me. But this time wasn’t like the others. He sounded sad, heartbroken.”

 

“How is that different from the others?” Simon wondered. 

 

“This wasn’t a dream. It looked like he was actually in the room with me.” Clary frowned. There was a silent moment before Simon spoke again.

 

“The others which you won’t tell me about...”

 

“The others...” Clary stepped away from him, looking off into the emptiness of her room. What she was about to say, she had never confessed to anyone. But she knew she could trust Simon not to tell another soul. “He kisses me, h holds me down as he has his way...”

 

“That sounds awful.” Simon frowned.

 

“But in the dreams, it’s not. He’s not.” She looked back at him. “In them I want him to have his way, I need to feel his hands on my body. I just- I need it. Last time his mouth met me between my legs and I could feel it when I woke up. The heat, the pleasure he gave me. He’s so gentle and soft when he touches me. So sure that I’ll give him what he desires, what we both do in the dreams.” She frowned as she felt warmth flood just below her stomach. “I have to talk to him. It doesn’t matter if I’m ready or not, I need to know why I am seeing and feeling these things.”

 

“You said he doesn’t want to hurt you, but are you sure? You’re the one that finally got him locked away for good. You were his weakness, you might not be anymore.” Simon ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I have to try, Simon. I don’t think I can take much more of this.” Clary felt her face grow hot, and she looked away from him. “I can’t handle feeling Jonathan, every night when I sleep I get those dreams about him. And I get so...” she bit her lip, clenching her thighs together. “And I know it’s wrong, because he’s my brother, but I feel like I’m missing part of the story.” Clary wet her lips with her tongue, “Why else would I want him so badly in my dreams? And feel like I should want to want him while I’m awake.”

 

Simon, who had been watching and could now smell her arousal, cleared his throat, “Uh, Fray?”

 

Clary opened her eyes, realizing she had closed them and that she was breathing quickly with her hand clutched around her throat. She dropped her hand and looked back to him, blushing, “I’m sorry.” She shook her head, “But maybe if I knew what this was, I’d know how to stop it. I’d also stop awkward moments like this.”

 

Simon laughed a bit, uncomfortably, “Bring Isabelle with you, okay? You’re strongest together.”

 

Clary nodded, “I’ll stop by her room before I go.” 

 

Simon pulled her into a hug, “Be careful, alright? Both of you. I have a training session with Jace that I have to run to, but tell me how it went later?” 

 

“Okay.” Clary nodded again.

 

“Promise?” Simon held her gaze until she smiled.

 

“I promise,” she said before leaving to go check if Isabelle was in her room.

 

* * *

 

Isabelle and Clary walked side by side down the dimly lit hall.

 

“It kind of smells like a hospital up here,” Isabelle muttered as the girls were led to the room at the end of the hallway. The windows they passed gave great views of Alicante, and Clary thought about painting something to resemble the beauty here later.

 

“Leave your weapons at the door, you can’t bring your stele’s in either,” the man said as they stopped in front of the last door. Isabelle put her whip and sword in the basket by the door, as Clary placed her daggers in it. They both put their stele’s in it as well. “The prisoner is usually muzzled, but seeing as you’re here to question him, he’s without it today. Knock on the door when you’re done. I have to lock you in for the safety of others. Do  not unchain him.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about.” Isabelle nodded.

 

“I’m not worried about you.” The man looked from her to Clary, “It’s true you’re the reason Jonathan Morgenstern is here, but I don’t want you having second thoughts about his imprisonment.”

 

Clary nodded as well, “You have nothing to worry about, trust me.”

 

The man stared at her for another moment before nodding and turning to the door. It took him a solid 3 minutes to unlock it; finally he opened the door. Isabelle went in first, followed by Clary. The door shut behind them, the locks clicking back into the place. The room was maybe the size of a regular living room. There was a chair, a metal bed and a toilet in the corner. Jonathan sat in the chair, his legs stretched out. The cuff was around his left ankle and the chain went up into the ceiling. He didn’t look up as they entered, his eyes lowered. His hair looked more white than blond now, his skin more pale, making his runes seem darker than they should have been. Clary bit her lip, suddenly feeling strange at seeing him in person after all this time.

 

“Have you come to torture me, little sister?” He asked quietly, eyes remaining on the floor.

 

“We’ve come to talk to you,” Isabelle said. Clary hadn’t really told her about her dreams; not that she didn’t trust Isabelle, she trusted her with her life, but... the dark haired girl might not take it the right way. Even though Clary didn’t like the dreams, and she wanted them to stop.

 

“I’ll only talk to Clary.” Jonathan eyes remained on the floor.

 

“I’m not leaving her with you.” Isabelle smiled at the redhead.

 

“She stays,” Clary agreed.

 

Jonathan tilted his head up with a sigh, slowly, “I’d rather she leave.”

 

“She stays,” Clary repeated. Jonathan clenched his jaw and leaned back in his chair, the front metal legs lifting off the ground. 

 

His expression was unreadable as he asked, “What would you like to talk about?”

 

Clary opened her mouth, but closed it before glancing sideways at Isabelle. Maybe it would be better if the other girl left.

 

Jonathan caught the look and smiled, slowly, “Is it secret?” He wondered. “Would you like to whisper it to me? You can come closer, I don’t bite... hard.”

 

Clary frowned, “Isabelle, what I’m about to say is kind of... you can’t tell anyone.” She looked at the other girl, “You have to swear to me.”

 

Isabelle nodded, “I will not repeat anything. I swear on our bond, my _parabatai_.”

 

Clary smiled, nodded as well and looked back to Jonathan. She moved a bit closer, lowering her voice, “I’ve been having these dreams, about you.”

 

“Last time you told me you had dreams about me crying out for your help, you sedated me and delivered me straight to The Clave. I’m not interested in your tricks to get me to do whatever you want.” Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

 

“In these dreams you aren’t calling out for help.” Clary paused, glancing back at Isabelle who was listening before looking back to her brother. “They’re about us, being  together .” 

 

Jonathan raised a brow, but still looked skeptical, “Together? Like when you gave into the darkness?”

 

“The dreams aren’t about me giving into darkness.” Clary bit her lip, “They’re about me giving into you, giving myself to you,” 

 

Isabelle’s eyes widened a bit. She had felt Clary hiding something from her for the last few weeks, but she would have never guessed what she was hearing.

 

Jonathan looked bored, “Isn’t that the same thing, from your point of view at least. I’m evil,  the bad guy , the darkness.” He scoffed.

 

“I’m not evil in the dreams, and I don’t even know if you are because you’re so passionate and gentle and-” Clary cut off, realizing she had said too much. She could feel a bad reaction from Isabelle about the words she had just spoken, but she kept her eyes on her brother whose attention she had seem to had caught.

 

Jonathan leaned forward, tilting his head to the side. Clary was far enough away from him that he couldn’t reach her. But when his gaze darkened with lust, she felt herself subconsciously long to move to him. “So,  I’m not the one crying out in these dreams, but you are?” Clary swallowed hard and looked down. “Don’t be shy, we’re all family here.” Jonathan watched her. “Why are you here, little sister?”

 

“I need to know how you’re causing them,” Clary said.

 

He grinned, “I’m not. In fact, I’ve been having the same dreams.”

 

“Bull. Why wouldn’t you start with that?” Isabelle spoke up.

 

“I liked watching Clary squirm, while I’m awake, that is.” He chuckled. “She does a fair amount of squirming while we’re  together  in the dreams.”

 

Clary closed her eyes and sighed, before opening them once more, “Something new happened today. I saw you in the mirror, telling me what you did when we were in Alicante before when you destroyed the Morning Star sword. But your voice was different. It felt like a different memory, but I know it never happened. At least, I don’t remember it happening.”

 

Jonathan frowned in thought before shrugging, “I can’t help you there,” he answered, his mind a bit off course from their conversation. He was distracted by Clary; she looked more beautiful, if that was ever possible, after he hadn’t seen her in months. He longed to touch her like he did in the dreams, it wasn’t enough just to see her standing before him. He felt drawn to her, more than he had before and he had a sense she felt the same because she had been moving inch by inch closer without even realizing it. “But I can give you something you came for.” Jonathan got to his feet and moved towards her, but only as far as his chain let him.

 

“I came for answers and you don’t have any.” Clary shook her head. Her brother was so close, yet so far. She really needed to pull herself together and pull away from him. Behind her, Isabelle tensed up because of how close Clary was getting.

 

“So, he can’t help us, we should go,” the older girl said.

 

“Send her away, and I’ll give you what we both truly crave.” Jonathan’s attention remained on Clary.

 

“Clary, lets go.” Isabelle went over to the door to knock on it.

 

Clary didn’t know what was happening. This wasn’t like what she felt when they were connected, it was stronger. She was drawn to him like she was in her dreams, and she couldn’t shake the feeling. “I have to go,” she said, quickly.

 

“One touch, only one.” Jonathan’s eyes locked with hers.

 

Clary shook her head and took a step back. Even though in her dreams she loved the way he touched her, she didn’t want it to be true, didn’t want to give him the satisfaction knowing that she wanted it as much as he did. 

 

“One touch!” Jonathan frowned. “I love you, Clary. I love you.”

 

“You’re my brother, Jonathan. And that’s all you’ll ever be,” she whispered. Jonathan growled, mood changing. He tried to move closer to her, but the chain was already tightly strung across the air. Isabelle knocked on the door. 

 

“I guess you did come here to torture me, I guess I’ll have to return the favour,” he hissed. Clary rushed over to Isabelle and listened as the man outside proceeded to unlock it. Jonathan gripped the chain that came out of the ceiling and tugged on it harshly. It didn’t budge, but he was more determined than ever to get free. His sister was right there, almost his again. He gave the chain another hard tug and the ceiling around its place cracked.

 

“Hurry up!” Isabelle called to the man unlocking the door.

 

“You’re mine, little sister. You’ll always belong to me.” Jonathan growled and jerked down on the chain again. It gave more slack and he moved forward, almost reaching the girls but it caught him again and he was stopped short.

 

Clary banged on the door, eyes focused on her brother, “I’m sorry, Jonathan. I’m sorry, this is the way it has to be.”

 

Jonathan pulled the chain downwards, and completely out of the ceiling, dust and sprinkles of plaster dusting his hair. The door was open then and the man was pulling them out. He slammed the door, that locked automatically. Jonathan banged on the metal surface, “Clary!” He shouted, banging more.

 

“We have to go,” Isabelle told her. Clary glanced back at Jonathan’s face in the small window on the door.

 

“Clary! Clary don’t leave me! Clary!” Jonathan shouted. Clary turned and started walking quickly away with Isabelle. “Please don’t leave me! Clary! Clary!”

 

Clary got on the elevator with Izzy and was thankful that when the doors shut, they couldn’t hear her brother anymore. She pressed a hand to her mouth and let out a soft sob. He was her only family and she did I love him. But not like that, never. Isabelle pulled her close and hugged her as the elevator descended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more confusing and erotic visions, Alec, Magnus and Clary go to Jonathan to question him once more. He reveals something to them that could be the key to everything. But, of course, he gets something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, it’s almost been a week, so,  
> sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the chapter and all feedback is welcome!

Alec came out of their bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He sighed when he saw that his boyfriend was still in bed.

 

“It’s time to get up, babe,” he said. Jace faked a snore and Alec chuckled, “I think Izzy’s making breakfast,” he added.

 

Jace faked a louder snore.

 

“Jace, come on.” Alec sighed again. “Don’t you want to support our sister?” Jace didn’t make a noise and Alec crept closer before sliding back in the bed with the blond. He spooned the shorter man, wrapping an arm around his stomach. Alec kissed the back of Jace’s neck and Jace grunted softly. Alec bit his lip and slid his hand lower, knowing what he’d find between Jace’s legs. He chuckled again when he felt the erection, “So, you’re looking for a wake up call?”

 

Jace slid a hand back and gripped Alec’s hip, rocking his ass back into the taller boys cock, making Alec groan lightly. 

 

“Tease,” Alec whispered against Jace’s neck.

 

“Always.” Jace grinned.

 

“Oh, he speaks?” Alec bit down on the back of the blond’s earlobe, causing the younger man to gasp softly.

 

“Mean.” Jace pouted even though Alec couldn’t see. The dark haired shadowhunter gripped the blond’s cock and gave it a light tug.

 

“Would you like me to be nicer?” Alec whispered and Jace nodded. Alec sat up and slid onto his knees, pulling Jace up with him by his hips. The blond pressed his face into the pillows and let out a low moan as Alec entered him. “How’s this?” The taller boy asked as he began to thrust inside of him.

 

“Be nicer,” Jace muttered, turning his face to the side.

 

Alec laughed softly and picked up a quicker pace, gripping at Jace’s hips gently. He groaned lightly, rocking back and forth, in and out of the blond. Jace grunted into the pillow, gripping at the sheets underneath him. Alec wrapped his hand around Jace’s cock again, giving it another tug before beginning to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

 

“Still want me to be nicer?” Alec teased and Jace just let out a second grunt, pushing back against him. Alec stroked Jace’s cock, pumping inside of him, letting out low moans. 

 

“Harder, I’m almost-” Jace cut off with his own moan, thrusting his hips back against Alec’s. 

 

“That’s it, babe,” Alec whispered to him, bucking. Below him Jace hissed and Alec must have been going into a haze because he swore the blond’s hair was now white.

 

Alec sped up, “I’m so close, I’m so-” 

 

“Oh, God.” The boy beneath him tensed up and Alec hadn’t realized the change in voice until Jonathan Morgenstern was looking back at him, his throat slit and blood dripping.

 

“By the Angel.” Alec found himself falling off the side of the bed in shock, collapsing onto the wooden floor before scrambling away. Jace looked down at him with a laugh.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his chest painted with his own cum. Alec panted, swallowing hard. It was Jace again, not Jonathan. He frowned.

 

“I thought I saw- I saw someone else,” he said.

 

“That’s a confidence booster.” Jace shook his head with a chuckle.

 

Alec got to his feet, “I’m sorry, I must have not gotten a lot of sleep.”

 

“Partially my fault, so I’ll take half of the blame.” Jace laughed again before focusing back on Alec. “Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

 

“Not a ghost.” Alec looked at him, “The devil.”

 

* * *

 

“So, you see biscuit, I’m sure there’s a very logical reason for your dreams. Maybe you feel guilty about turning Jonathan in, maybe you regret how it ended. He is your brother after all and the only family you have left,” Magnus was saying.

 

“But this last time wasn’t a dream, more like a flash of a memory. But it never happened.” Clary frowned. “And even if I did regret turning Jonathan in, which I don’t, why would the dreams be so... sensual.”

 

“Sensual?” Lorenzo raised a brow.

 

“In the dreams, Jonathan and I are intimate,” Clary said in a low voice. Of course the whispering didn’t matter because Alec had stepped up behind her to listen.

 

“How intimate?” He asked. Clary jumped, startled at his voice.

 

“Give us a baseball analogy,” Jace suggested when Clary blushed from embarrassment.

 

“Home runs...” Clary pressed her face into her hands, blush reddening.

 

“Home runs?” Magnus repeated.

 

“As in plural?” Lorenzo asked. Clary slowly nodded.

 

“But he’s your-”

 

“If the B word leaves your mouth, I’ll kick your ass,” Isabelle cut in, and Magnus stopped talking. “Clary’s been living with this for weeks now, and she has no control over it. So, give her a break.” The dark haired girl smiled at the redhead and Clary smiled back.

 

“Tell us more about the memory flash,” Magnus suggested.

 

“It was... heartbreaking. He sounded so broken when he spoke to me. He said that I’ll never love him back and then he was just gone.” Clary frowned.

 

“Well, you did only sleep with him so Alec wouldn’t kill you.” It was Jace who had spoken, and although the voice had been out loud, Jace’s mouth hadn’t moved.

 

“Wait, What?” Alec looked at Jace.

 

“Did everyone else hear that?” Clary said.

 

“Hear what?” Both warlocks looked confused.

 

“Why would Alec try to kill Clary?” Isabelle asked.

 

“What?” Magnus’ brows shot up.

 

“When I get my hands on that little bitch, I’m going to tear her apart,” this time it was Alec’s voice, but his mouth didn’t more either.

 

“By the Angel, Alec,” Jace stopped short after he had spoken and everyone stared at him. His voice hadn’t been shocked like he’d meant it to; it had been soft, almost purring. 

 

“Christ,” Magnus muttered. 

 

Suddenly Alec was behind Isabelle, holding her against him, “What the hell,” he said.

 

“Did you just teleport?” Clary looked shocked.

 

“I have no idea,” Alec said, letting Izzy go and moving back over to Jace.

 

“Whatever this is, we need to figure it out fast,” Clary said. Isabelle slung her whip out, wrapping it around Alec’s neck and jerking him to the floor.

 

“Izzy!” Clary went to go to her, but Magnus stopped her.

 

“Let the scene play out,” he whispered. On the floor, Alec didn’t look in pain, he looked amused. Jonathan seemed to materialize out of nowhere and push Isabelle up against the table, his blade at her throat. Clary kept her eyes on her brother, her redhead brother, she noted, and Isabelle.

 

“It’s about time,” Alec murmured as he unwrapped the whip from around his neck and got to his feet. “I was beginning to think you didn’t get my message.”

 

“I’ve been getting some very naughty vibes from my little sister,” Jonathan said and then did something that made Clary’s blood run cold. He looked right at her, and moved closer. Clary froze on the spot, as did everyone else. “Took a while for me to find you,” he spoke directly to Clary, still walking to her.

 

“Magnus...?” Clary couldn’t take her eyes off Jonathan.

 

“Be seeing you soon little sister.” Jonathansmirked and then vanished.

 

“Was that a memory?” Isabelle asked, going to her _parabatai’s_ side.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Clary looked at her. “It was like he was actually here, he was here, talking to me.”

 

“Is he causing this?” Alec rubbed his throat.

 

“No, I don’t think so.” Clary shook her head, “When Isabelle and I went to see him yesterday, he-”

 

“You went to see him?” Alec asked. “Why wasn’t I made aware of this?”

 

“Nothing happened. He didn’t have an answers,” Clary told him. 

 

“We should visit him again,” Jace said. “I’m sure he was lying.”

 

“If he didn’t tell Clary the truth, what makes you think he’ll tell you?” Isabelle asked.

 

Jace frowned, “It’s worth a shot,” he finally answered.

 

“Well, we can’t all go,” Clary said. “I don’t think that’d be very smart.”

 

Alec nodded, “You, me and Magnus will go,” he decided.

 

“I’m not letting Clary go without me.” Isabelle frowned.

 

“You’re needed here, Izzy. You’re the weapons master.” Alec looked to Jace, “And you’re my second in command, people will listen to you if it comes down to it.”

 

Jace nodded, “Alright.”

 

“We leave now. Whatever this is, I already need it to stop.” Alec shuddered remembering earlier that morning when he’d been suddenly having sex with Jonathan instead of Jace. “Like right now. We leave in ten.”

 

* * *

 

The three of them dropped their stele’s into the basket, before the guard looked at them.

 

“He will be a little loopy, he just had his morning injection,” he said.

 

“Injection?” Clary repeated.

 

“To keep his demonic power dormant.” The man nodded. Clary nodded as well because it made sense that they’d have to do that. He unlocked the door and the three of them went inside, the door locking behind them. Jonathan was sitting up on the metal bed, legs stretched out in front of him. He smiled lazily at them.

 

“Well, if it isn’t my two favourite people and their pet warlock,” he said. Clary glanced sideways at Alec just in time to see the taller boy clench his jaw. “I had a very exciting dream about you, Alec. _Very exciting_.” Jonathan grinned.

 

“Alec?” Magnus glanced at him.

 

“We aren’t here to talk about that,” Alec said with a glare.

 

“Are you sure? Clary made a special guest star appearance.” Jonathan’s eyes flickered to his sister. “She was so good to me. So, _satisfying_.”

 

Clary shuddered under his direct gaze and adverted her eyes. Jonathan chuckled, slowly. 

 

“How are you causing the dreams?” Alec cut in.

 

“Like I told my sister yesterday, I’m not. I’ve been having them too.” Jonathan eyes stayed on Clary.

 

“Then you probably have done something.” Alec narrowed his eyes, “There’s always something with you.” 

 

Jonathan looked from Clary to Alec and sighed, “Fine. You caught me. Congratulations.”

 

Alec smiled a bit, “So? How are you causing them?”

 

“I’m not, but I know what is,” Jonathan said.

 

“What is it then?” Alec asked.

 

“What am I getting out of this?” The white haired boy raised his brows.

 

“We can always just kill you,” Magnus said.

 

“You can try.” Jonathan got to his feet, slowly and Clary was sure it took a lot of energy to keep himself stable while doped up. He was looking at her again. “If you want answers, then I’d like something in return.”

 

Alec followed Jonathan’s gaze to Clary and shook his head, “Absolutely not.”

 

“Fine.” Jonathan shrugged, “I suppose those little memory flashes will just easier to handle. Nothing to worry about at all.” He sat back down on his bed, sliding his legs out in front of him again.

 

Alec clenched his jaw again and Clary frowned, “Alec?” She stared at him. “We need those answers,” she said.

 

Alec took her to the side and lowered his voice, “I’m not going to let you prostitute yourself for them. We will find another way.”

 

“What if there isn’t one?” Clary’s frowned deepened, “I don’t want to do this either, but this is affecting all of us. What if another scene comes up while we are in battle? Someone could get hurt.”

 

“My offer is going once,” Jonathan called over.

 

“I don’t want someone to get hurt because of me,” Clary said.

 

“Going twice.”

 

Alec stared at her, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Clary nodded.

 

“Going thr-” Alec cut Jonathan off.

 

“Fine,” he said. “Deal.”

 

Jonathan grinned, “Then you and your warlock can go. I’ll tell Clary everything, you have my word.”

 

Alec looked back to Clary again, and she nodded.

 

“It’s okay. He can’t hurt me, he won’t,” she said.

 

“We will be right outside.” Alec touched her shoulder before him and Magnus waited the three minutes it took to unlock the door. The two of them left, the door shutting and locking behind them. Clary watched them go before turning back to her brother.

 

“Alone at last.” Jonathan bit his lip, “Come closer, little sister.”

 

“Tell me what’s causing this first.” Clary started where she was, out of his reach.

 

“It’s fuzzy. I can tell you how I know what I know, but I’m not saying anything until you come closer.” Jonathan raised his brows.

 

Clary sighed and frowned before moving slowly towards him. She stopped a few feet from him, staying alert. 

 

Jonathan looked up at her, “A bit closer, I’m too drugged to stand for a while.” Clary moves closer, standing in front of him.

 

“The Angels are powerful,” he started. “But they only have complete control over what they’ve created.” Jonathan stroked his fingers up over her hips before they met in the middle.

 

Clary bit her lip, watching him. She was unsure of how to feel about what she was feeling. She felt no disgust, but she couldn’t place what she was in fact feeling. In her dreams he touched her like this, gentle and slow, but this wasn’t a dream. Alec and Magnus were right outside, she was doing this for them, for everyone. That was it. There was nothing else, at least she tried to convince herself that there wasn’t.

 

“The Angels didn’t create demons, the devil did. So, if they were to make some life changing event and erase something... demons wouldn’t be effected. Unless they had more humanity then demonic instincts, like your friend Magnus.” Jonathan unzipped her jeans and opened them, sliding them down over her hips. Clary slightly shivered, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the cool air or because of him touching her.

 

“Something was erased?” Clary asked when he became silent.

 

“Yes, a different timeline, an alternate universe.” Jonathan stroked her thigh before pulling down her panties and then she really did shiver. “I’ve always been curious about whether you’d have the same colour down here or not.” He bit his lip and brushed a couple fingers through her short ginger curls. “Let’s just say, I’m not disappointed.”

 

Clary bit her own lip and shamefully leaned into his touch. She really hoped Alec and Magnus didn’t decide to come back in to check on her. “What kind of... alternate universe?” She asked.

 

“The kind where crap hits the fan and the angels have to step in. May I?” Jonathan asked, looking up at her.

 

She didn’t even know what he was asking, but soon enough she was nodding, agreeing to whatever his question had been implying. “So, something really bad hap-” she cut off as her breath caught in her throat while he swiped his tongue against her clit. 

 

“You taste so good, just like I remember from the last time in our dream, but better.” Jonathan moaned and pressed his lips against her nub, sucking softly.

 

“Jonathan...” Clary whimpered, eyes sliding half closed. She had to collect her thoughts. She shouldn’t be enjoying this, but ever since those dreams started she’d found herself being drawn to her brother. It was because of those dreams, she was doing this because of the dreams. That was it, wasn’t it?

 

Jonathan ran his tongue through her folds and she slid a hand into his hair with a moan. Her brothers cock hardened at the action and he groaned. He circled his tongue around her entrance, before pushing it inside of her. Clary cried out and prayed to god the room was soundproof. She then had a terrible thought. Jonathan was a prisoner, a dangerous inmate. Wouldn’t that mean he’d be under surveillance? She looked around and sure enough spotted a camera right above they’re heads. She looked down quickly and found Jonathan smirking up at her. “You knew there was a camera, did you?” She questioned. Alec and Magnus has probably been watching her this entire time. She went to take a step back and he gripped her hips.

 

“Don’t tell me you weren’t enjoying yourself,” he whispered.

 

“I was only doing this for answers, that’s all this was.” Clary pulled her underwear back up and was able to take a step back, forgetting about her jeans. She just needed to get out of here before she did something she’d really regret.

 

“That’s a foul lie. You wanted it, you were practically begging for it, gripping my head and whimpering.” Jonathan got to his feet, stabilizing himself. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been craving this like I have.”

 

“I should really go,” Clary said, backing up.

 

“What about your answers?” He asked. “I haven’t told you everything.”

 

“You gave me enough information, I think we will be alright.” Clary took another step back.

 

“Tell me you aren’t aching for it, tell me honestly how I make you feel.” Jonathan was in front of her then, gripping her arms. “Tell me you don’t love me,” he whispered.

 

“I-” Clary cut off. “I don’t-”

 

Jonathan raised a brow, “Tell me, little sister, tell me you don’t feel what I feel.” He was leaning towards her now, but she couldn’t get the words up. He kissed her, softly, sliding a gentle hand into her hair. Clary stood there and although she didn’t touch him with her hands, she did kiss him back. He pulled back and when she opened her eyes, finding them closed, he was grinning. “I want to hear you say it,” he said.

 

“I- I love you, always,” Clary whispered. Jonathan grinned wider and leaned back in, but then the door was opening. Before Clary could cover herself, Jonathan was covering her. He growled at Alec, who looked angry.

 

“Clary, we’re leaving,” he said. “Now. Something happened at the Institute.”

 

“What?” Clary grabbed her jeans, pulling them on. She passed Jonathan, but he grabbed her wrist.

 

“Don’t leave me,” he said.

 

Clary looked from Alec to Jonathan and lowered her voice, “I’ll come back, tomorrow, I promise.” She smiles a bit before pulling away from him and going to Alec who leads her from the room. Alec, Magnus and Clary walked quickly in silence until they got into the car. “What happened? Is Isabelle alright? I didn’t feel anything.”

 

“Looked like you were feeling quite enough,” Alec muttered from the front seat. On the way over here, Clary had sat in the front with him, but now she sat in the back with Magnus up front. She couldn’t help but feel like that had been deliberate. 

 

“What happened at the institute?” Clary frowned.

 

“Nothing. I was just concerned with what was happening in there with you and your  **_ brother _ ** .” Alec met her eyes in the mirror. 

 

Clary shrunk back under the glare, her frown deepening, “I don’t know what that was. I feel like I don’t know anything anymore.”

 

“Well, I know one thing for sure.” Alec held her gaze as he spoke, “You’re sure as hell not coming back to see him tomorrow.”

 

“And what if I do? What if I go back anyways?” Clary asked.

 

The words went through her mind and shocked her to silence;  _ then I’ll kill you myself. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once against, sorry it took almost a week for me to post, but I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter (and the Jalec:3) and any feedback is welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing answers, two members of the group go back to question Jonathan. A shocking confession is spilled, leading to their alternate history repeating itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey. I actually finished the chapter a day ago, but decided it was too short, so I added a bunch in for you guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter and any feedback is welcome!

“So, there is an alternate universe?” Isabelle ran a hand through her hair, nails grazing the back of her scalp.

 

“That’s what he said.” Alec shrugged, leaning forward in his chair. The six of the them were sitting, or standing, around his office.

 

“We should go back and get more answers,” Jace said. “And get back there soon, apparently he’s going to be transferred in a few days to a more secure prison.”

 

Clary bit down in her tongue to keep herself from asking any questions about where they were going to transfer her brother. Instead she focused on the first part of Jace’s sentence. “I’ll go,” she piped up with a short nod.

 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere near your brother again. He has too much power over you, I do not want a repeat of last night.” Alec shook his head, disapprovingly, with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“What does he mean by that?” Isabelle looked to Clary, who scratched the back of her head and stayed quiet. The redhead diverted her eyes from her parabatai, feeling guilty about what she had let her brother do to her. As she thought about it for a brief second, she felt her thighs clench together without her meaning to.

 

“Jonathan wanted to talk to Clary alone, although I’m not sure  _talk_ is  the right word.” Magnus made an awkward expression, shaking his head with disapproval like Alec had done. “We watched their ‘conversation’ on the monitors outside.”

 

“I felt like I was watching pornography.” Alec cringed, his brain being  _really_ ‘ helpful’ and reminding him what he’d witnessed.

 

“It wasn’t like that,” Clary said. The dark haired girl opened her mouth, closed it and looked away from her before she got up, leaving the room in what could have been perceived as a hurry. The redhead followed her, catching her out in the hall. “It wasn’t like that,” she repeated, grabbing at Isabelle’s hand.

 

“Then how was it?” Izzy jerked her hand away from her and pressed a finger under her nose to stop a sneeze. “Because it sounds a lot like you had sex with Jonathan, who I’m sure you remember, is your brother.”

 

“I didn’t, it was- it was innocent. I don’t know what happened, I just feel so drawn to him.” Clary frowned. She didn’t know how to explain it to her without making it worse.

 

“Then maybe he should be your parabatai,” Isabelle hissed.

 

“I don’t want him to be,” Clary argued. “I chose you because we fight well together.”

 

“And that’s it?” Isabelle frowned.

 

“And because you’re my family, I love you,” Clary told her.

 

“You don’t understand,” Isabelle snapped, shaking her head and continuing down the hall, heels clicking.

 

Clary watched her go, reluctantly, before coming back into Alec’s office. She sneezed and plucked a tissue off Alec’s desk, wiping her nose. She then glanced to Alec before speaking. “Fine, but are we not going to talk about the fact that he had a dream about you as well, Alec?”

 

Alec clenched his jaw and Jace looked at the taller boy, “Did you have a dream about Jonathan?” He asked. Knowing that Clary’s dreaming with her brother were a two sided connection, a shared reality.

 

“It wasn’t a dream, it was a flash, like how Clary described her memory,” Alec told him. “But it was nothing.”

 

“But maybe it wasn’t nothing,” Lorenzo said, straightening his back away from the squishiness of the couch. It felt worn in, many people had undoubtedly sat on this sofa. For a moment he wondered how many times Jace and Alec had had a go on the couch; he got to his feet. “Maybe it was a memory from this alternate universe. Clary, you said Jonathan spoke about the angels erasing this other timeline. Did he say why?”

 

“He very vaguely said something about crap hitting the fan; so I guess it had to have been something horrible enough for the angels to feel the need to step in.” Clary chewed on the inside of her cheek.

 

“Well, that’s the first thing we need to do. We need to figure out what this horrible thing was, maybe then we can understand more about what’s happening.” Alec nodded after he had spoken.

 

“What about  _why_ it’s  happening?” Clary inputted. “After all this time, we also need to figure out what triggered these memories to surface.”

 

Jace nodded, “Well, has anyone done anything horrible lately?” There was a joking tone to his voice, but his face stayed serious.

 

“Like letting your brother eat you out,” Alec muttered and Clary shot him a glare.

 

“I was getting those memory flashes before that happened, but thanks for leaving something up to the imagination,” she snapped.

 

“Well, is there anything else?” Jace looked around at the group. Everyone stayed quiet, no one had - or wanted to share - anything apparently. “Either Izzy has done something horrible, or one of us isn’t fessing up.” He frowned.

 

“Well, I’m sure the truth will come out eventually,” Alec said, his narrowed eyes on Clary. “It’s only a matter of time.”

 

* * *

Isabelle sat in her room, brushing her hair before putting it up into a high ponytail. She brushed light blush against her cheeks before spreading a thin layer of lip gloss over her lips. She pressed her lips against each other, into a hard line, staring at herself in the small mirror.

 

She felt betrayed. It was one thing for Clary not to tell her for weeks, it was another that these dream feelings were actually real world feelings. She closed her compact mirror, putting it down, and got to her feet, sliding on her jacket. She slid on her shoes, tying them up. She was going to straighten this out herself, she was going to go back to Jonathan alone and settle this. She picked up her whip, which slid up her arm and became her snake headed bracelet. Clary was  _her_   parabatai and she wasn’t about to lose her to some monster.

 

* * *

 

“Izzy?” Clary knocked on Isabelle’s door, softly. It was nearly 30 minutes later after they’d had that little spat. “We need to talk.” She was met with silence and she sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Jonathan before, I was scared. I didn’t know what the dreams or feelings meant, I just... I didn’t want you to judge me.” Clary laughed slightly to herself, shaking her head, “I mean you’re the one person who I know will never judge me, but... I don’t know. I was worried this was something that would be crossing our line.” Clary leaned up against the door and sighed again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me.” Clary smiled a bit, pausing, waiting, “So, what do you say?” She called through the door. Again there was no reply and her smile faltered. “Izzy?” Clary opened the door and her falter became a sinking feeling. Isabelle wasn’t in her room, and once Clary checked her vanity she realized that Isabelle’s bracelet/ whip was gone. She left the room and went down the hall to Jace and Alec’s bedroom, knocking before going in without a pause.

 

“By the Angel, Clary.” Jace fell off the side of the bed, scrambling to cover himself.

 

“I knocked.” Clary shut the door behind herself, unfazed by the state she’d found him in. 

 

“Well,  _usually_   people wait for an answer before coming in.” Jace pressed a pillow to his front, running a hand through his hair. Clary however had already gotten a visual that her brain wouldn’t let her forget. Admittedly it was a good visual, so she wasn’t that stressed about not being able to forget.

 

“And I assume you were sprawled out naked on the bed waiting for a taller, more masculine shadowhunter?” Clary smiled a bit, “Sorry to ruin the moment.”

 

“As a matter of fact I was.” Jace rolled his eyes, “Is there something you need, Clary?”

 

“Isabelle’s gone and she took her whip with her,” Clary told him.

 

“And?” Jace raised a brow.

 

“And I’m worried about her.” Clary sighed.

 

Jace paused, something in his mind clicking, “Come to think of it, Alec said he’d be right back over text nearly 30 minutes ago.”

 

“Right after the conversation we had about seeing Jonathan again.” Clary groaned. “Get dressed, we have to go.” Clary opened the door to leave the room, but found that she couldn’t. There was some invisible wall blocking her; she pressed a hand against it, eyes narrowing.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Morgenstern, but Mr. Lightwood made it very clear that he didn’t want you leaving to see your brother again,” Lorenzo spoke as he stepped from the shadows.

 

“And what about me?” Jace asked.

 

Lorenzo looked at Jace as if just noticing that he was in there with Clary. He must not have known that this wasn’t her room. He stared at the blond for a moment, before shrugging and continuing to talk. “He didn’t mention you, but I’m sure it was an unspoken addition to the command for Clary. Even if it wasn’t, I can’t take the barrier down for you to come out without Miss Morgenstern getting out as well.” Lorenzo clasped his hands together in front of him.

 

“So, you’re just going to leave me in here?” Jace asked and Clary shot a look back at him.

 

“If Isabelle went to see Jonathan, I should be there with her.” Clary frowned, looking back to the warlock.

 

“I will let you out when Mr. Lightwood returns,” Lorenzo said as if they hadn’t spoken. He left then, walking down the hallway. Clary sighed and looked back at Jace who now had jeans on.

 

“I’ll call Magnus,” Jace said, pulling out his phone. 

 

“If Lorenzo agrees with Alec, what makes you think Magnus doesn’t?”

 

Jace frowned at her, remembering Alec’s short crush on the warlock. He put his phone away, “Then what do you suggest we do?”

 

Clary shrugged, “Do you have a television in here?”

 

* * *

 

The door shut behind the Lightwoods and Jonathan laughed with amusement.

 

“Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise,” he said, throwing his hacky sack up into the air. “Three visits in three days, did you miss me?” He grinned, eyes still focused on the ball. “The other prisoners might start to get jealous.” He looked at them then, his grin widening.

 

“We didn’t come for chit-chat, Jonathan,” Alec said, stepping forward.

 

“We came for answers,” Isabelle added.

 

Jonathan focused back on his hacky sack, tossing it up and catching it again, “I’ll only talk to Clary,” he said, dismissively.

 

“Clary won’t be coming to see you anymore,” Isabelle said.

 

“In this alternate universe, what was the horrible thing that triggered that kind of reaction from the Angels?” Alec questioned.

 

Jonathan sighed, “I don’t think you heard me. I will only talk to my sister.”

 

“From what I’ve heard, there wasn’t a lot of talking going on,” Isabelle hissed.

 

“I’m not letting her near you again.” Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Jonathan paused in his game of catch with himself and looked at them, staring, wide eyed. He laughed then, “You’re in love with her,” realization filled his voice. “That’s what this is, isn’t it? Why else would you care so much?”

 

Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes, “She’s a friend, nothing more. We need answers and you’re going to give them to us, now. No more tricks.”

 

Jonathan glanced to him and it was then that Alec realized the accusation hadn’t been directed to him, “I’m not talking about you, Romeo.” Jonathan looked back to Isabelle as Alec did. Isabelle met his eyes and that was all the confirmation he needed to know that Jonathan’s words were true.

 

“Izzy?” Alec whispered, not meaning to be so quiet. He was stunned. He thought he would have been less shocked if he’d been the one Jonathan was talking to.

 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Jonathan got to his feet, tossing his hacky sack into his metal bed. “That’s why you care so much.”

 

“She’s my parabatai, of course I love her,” Isabelle said, but her recovery attempt was already too late.

 

“I didn’t say love, I said: in love. You want to be with her.” Jonathan smirked. “Isn’t that precious? Forbidden love. I could give you some pointers.”

 

“What bad thing triggered such a hefty response from the Angels?” Isabelle questioned. Alec was still staring at her, she kept her eyes on Jonathan.

 

“A sacred rule was broken.” Jonathan smiled. “Have you ever touched her like you wanted too?” He asked. “Doesn’t it make your blood boil that she would give into me over you?”

 

Isabelle clenched her jaw, “What was the rule?”

 

Jonathan moved closer, “Doesn’t it feel like someone cutting out your heart? That pain, that need to be with her? Because that’s how I feel. We’re destined to be together, and you lot keep us apart.”

 

Isabelle bit her lip.

 

“And knowing that she’s touched me, the way she’d never touch you?” Jonathan chuckled. “It’s funny because she’d rather commit incest than touch someone that she’s already suppose to be close to.”

 

Isabelle stayed quiet, but she could feel herself slipping.

 

“She opened her legs for me willingly, she wanted it, she wanted me, and she would never want you, not in the way-”

 

“She does!” Isabelle cried out. 

 

Jonathan raised his brows, “Yeah, sure.” 

 

“A bit ago we were both drinking and got talking, and then one thing led to another,” Isabelle confessed, defending her pride. 

 

Jonathan grew quiet then, eyes widening and he actually took a step back.

 

Isabelle smiled, ‘good,’ she thought, even though she knew what she’d just confessed. Although she did wonder why her words had made Jonathan step back; maybe it was the injection he’d had this morning that the guard had told them about to keep his demonic abilities dormant.

 

“And how did it feel?” The voice that echoed the room didn’t come from Jonathan, but from her brother.

 

“What?” Isabelle frowned. Alec turned to her and she gasped. He eyes were filled in with black, no, not black, navy. 

 

“I’m curious to know how it felt,” Alec’s voice had gone deep. “Did she taste sweet or did you make her taste you?” He chuckled softly, moving towards her.

 

“Alec, what are you doing?” Isabelle backed up.

 

“Did you beg for it?” He laughed, “I bet you did. Begged for her to pleasure you.” He continued to move closer until Isabelle had backed up into the wall; he towered over her.

 

“Alec, what is this?” Isabelle frowned.

 

“I bet you were wearing one of those short little skirts. Bet you wanted her to make the first move; slide her hand up between your legs and touch you. You’ve been touched there so many times by seelies, wasn’t it time a shadowhunter got a turn?” Alec grinned and she felt him grow below his belt.

 

Isabelle froze, cringing instinctively, but she was also very confused, “Well, this is disturbing.” She didn’t dare to move again.

 

“It’s not mine.” Alec pressed his erection against her, “Or is it?” He pressed his mouth to hers and that seemed to do it. They broke apart, both looking alarmed. 

 

Jonathan clapped, slowly, “ _That_   was amazing.”

 

“What the hell was that?” Isabelle touched her mouth while Alec wiped at his.

 

“It was crossing a line.” Alec cringed. “It was like I could hear and feel what I was doing, but I couldn’t stop it. And obviously-” he looked at his sister, cringing again, “I wanted it to stop.” Alec wiped at his mouth a second time.

 

“What sacred rule was broken?” Isabelle demanded. She wanted whatever this was to go away, she needed it.

 

“A romantic relationship between parabatai.” Jonathan grinned, biting his lip. “I guess we now know why everything’s surfacing.” He laughed again.

__

* * *

 

Clary leaned back against the pillows, sighing, Jace lying next to her. They’d been talking for the last hour, no actual topic, just this and that. Apparently he didn’t have a television in his room and there weren’t a lot of other options,

 

“He wants to kill you, you know?” Jace said without any context whatsoever.

 

Clary looked at him funny, “What?”

 

“Alec, he wants to kill you.” The blond shrugged. “But I won’t let him.”

 

“Are- are you okay, Jace?” Clary frowned.

 

“I won’t let him,” he repeated.

 

She then realized that maybe he was acting out a memory and so she decided to wait until it was done and stay silent. But his next words made her blood run cold.

 

“Because I want to.” Jace was on her then, choking her. Clary gasped, struggling. “I want to tear you apart,” he spoke with a grin, eyes bright, almost gold and white.

 

“Jace! Jace, I can’t-” she cut off as his grip tightened. She wheezed, beating at his chest with her fists.

 

“It’s okay, it’ll be over soon.” He laughed, pressing her down against the mattress.

 

Clary choked, face turning red, actions becoming weak.

 

“Clary!” Isabelle burst into the room, dragging and tossing Jace off of her. “Are you okay?” She cupped Clary’s face. 

 

On the floor, Jace blinked as if waking from a dream, “What’s happening?” He looked around in confusion. Unlike Alec and Isabelle, he hadn’t been in any kind of control during the memory flash.

 

Alec helped him to his feet, “These flashes are getting worse.” His brain reminded him again about kissing his sister, “Way worse,” he muttered. “We need them to stop and we now know what the root of the problem is.” He looked to Clary and Isabelle, Jace following his gaze.

 

“I know you don’t like Clary very much, but she isn’t the cause to all our problems.” Jace frowned.

 

“Not Clary,” was all Alec said. Jace focused on Isabelle, who had heard them. The dark haired girl smiled a bit at the redhead.

 

“They know,” she whispered. “About us.”

 

“Us?” Clary looked to the boys before back to Isabelle.

 

“About our night together.” Isabelle bit her own lip, smiling a bit more.

 

“Night together?” Clary repeated, slowly remembering. “Isabelle, that night we were both really intoxicated, we didn’t know what we were doing.” She rubbed her throat, breathing a bit quickly.

 

“Of course we did.” Isabelle smiled widely now, “We knew exactly what we were doing.”

 

Clary frowned, shaking her head and sliding off the bed, getting to her feet, “Maybe you did.” She backed up to the door, feeling the need to escape. “But I didn’t. I love you, Izzy, I do. But like a sister, a parabatai.” Clary opened the door. 

 

“That’s not how it was.” Isabelle frowned, “I know that.”

 

“Maybe some sleep will help you clear your head,” Alec inputted.

 

Isabelle glared at him before looking back to Clary who was turning away from her, “Don’t you dare turn your back on me! Clary, don’t you dare.” Isabelle called over to her, getting off the bed as well and moving towards the redhead. Clary didn’t stop, moving out into the hallway as if Isabelle hadn’t spoken. “Dammit, Clary, I said stop!” Isabelle’s voice echoed and the lights in the hallway exploded, as did the lights that illuminated the rest of the hallway. The girls looked at each other, startled.

 

“What the angel was that?” Jace asked. 

 

“I- I have no idea,” Alec whispered.

 

Clary came back into the room, “We need to head back to Jonathan, to figure out what that was,” she said. 

 

“Fine, but just us four. We seem to be the important ones.” Alec nodded. “Get ready, we leave in ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) and once again, any feedback is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History comes to play. This is the end of this part of the story. There will be a third part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, someone becomes their alternate self.

When the four of them arrived, Magnus was already there waiting for them.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked.

“The Institute told me where you were, so I got here before you did. I think I can help. I’ve erased memories in the past,” he said, eyes on Clary. “Perhaps, I can look through Jonathan’s mind to find out exactly what he knows.”

“We’ve withheld his morning injection, the warlock assures us that may help find the answers you’re looking for.” The guard nodded at Magnus. “However, that means you’ll only have maybe 30 minutes to talk to him. Probably less.”

The group nodded in understanding, before they dropped their weapons and stele’s in the basket. No sooner had the door shut behind them did Jonathan laugh. Today he had a yo-yo, he flung it out before back against his hand before looking at them. He grinned at Clary.

“Hello, sister,” he said. “Did you all miss me? It seems like Clary isn’t the only one regretting locking me away, with how much you all feel the need to visit me.” Clary noticed his hair wasn’t red anymore, more like an ashy brown. The injection was wearing off, so whatever they were going to do they needed to act fast.

“We’ve come to see what you know.” Magnus stepped forward.

“I already told you everything I know.” Jonathan sighed.

“I believe there may be some things you have kept deeper inside your subconscious.” The warlock moved closer again and Jonathan got to his feet.

“And What are you going to do? Torture it out of me?” He shook his head with another laugh. “Like I’d even let you get close enough.” He over pronounced the word you, his eyes on Clary. Alec shook his head then.

“She’s not getting anywhere near you,” he said.

“Then I guess you’ll have to try to torture me from a distance.” Jonathan smirked.

“We just need to look inside your head to figure out what’s going on,” Clary told him.

“The answer is no.” Her brother growled, his hair lightening further. They needed to do something now and fast. Clary frowned and looked to Isabelle, who returned the look. She held out her hand towards her and Isabelle took it, willingly being pulled closer. Jonathan’s eyes fixated on them and he looked smug. “Going to comfort each other in a time of distress, how romantic.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, his eyes on Isabelle. “She’ll never love you like she loves me, you know that right?” He chuckled.

Clary looked to Isabelle and swallowed, before she pulled the other girl even closer, “Trust me,” she whispered. 

Isabelle nodded, “I trust you with my life, parabatai.” 

Clary glanced back to Jonathan once and his face fell, eyes narrowing, “Let Magnus look,” she said.

“No.” Jonathan smirked.

Clary nodded, turned back to Isabelle, pulling the other girl against her and kissing her hard. Isabelle squeaked in surprise, Alec’s noise wasn’t quite as high pitched. He went to step forward, but Jace gripped his arm, stopping him. Isabelle did return the kiss, cupping the redheads face.

Jonathan looked to the other men in the room, assuming they’d stop the girls, but they didn’t move. The veins in Isabelle’s neck pulsed, darkening as Clary’s glowed gold. Jonathan looked away as Clary let out a soft moan while Isabelle kissed her throat, her eyes on her brother. “Stop,” he hissed. Clary raised her brows at him and kissed Isabelle again, the dark haired girl touched her hips. Jonathan growled and pulled on his chain, but it seemed to be newly reinforced. Isabelle pressed her body against Clary’s and the redhead gripped at her waist. Alec did catch on, realizing that they were in fact torturing Jonathan. The demon blooded man snarled and Clary felt a pang in her heart; they really were hurting him. “The warlock can look,” Jonathan said, clenching his jaw. Clary pulled back from Isabelle, the dark haired girl being a little more reluctant to let go. The redhead smiled at her parabatai with a nod before looking to her brother. Magnus stepped forward and Jonathan stayed still, eyes on his sister, as his head was touched. The two men stood still for nearly five minutes, completely silent. Jonathan’s eyes remained on Clary and Magnus’ eyes closed. Finally the warlock stepped back, eyes snapping open, widening. 

“Did you find anything?” Alec asked.

As Magnus turned to look back at the others, Jonathan’s hair faded into white and he slowly smiled, “Time’s up.” 

Magnus turned back, hitting him with a ball of energy but the other man deflected it back to him, hitting the warlock in the chest. Alec caught Magnus as he collapsed towards the floor. The chain that held Jonathan back from reaching them, started to steam, melting into clay like glops. Jace banged on the door, letting the guard know they all had to get out of there soon. The flesh on Jonathan’s hands seemed to melt away as they became large black claws.

“Jonathan, don’t do this,” Clary said. Jonathan chuckled and moved towards the weaponless group, eyes filling in with black.

“Despite our time together, the shared dreams, your last visit, you seem determined to stand against me, little sister.” Jonathan cracked his neck to the side. “So, I guess you’ll die with the rest of your friends.”

Clary looked back to Isabelle, still holding the other girl’s hand.

“Eros,” Magnus mumbled, sleepily. “It’s been invoked.”

The word sounded vaguely familiar to the other four shadowhunters. The girls both faced Jonathan, their dark and gold veins pulsing. The door behind them was slowly unlocking. Jace closest to it, Alec was behind him, holding up Magnus. Clary could feel new power coursing through her veins, unlike the power she felt from one of her created runes. She could feel the difference in Isabelle as well; the dark haired girl smiled at her, eyes filling with darkness. Jonathan faltered a bit, sensing their newly found power, he stopped moving towards them.

“I remember everything clearly now,” he said. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.”

“Maybe this is how it was always supposed to be.” Isabelle squeezed Clary’s hand tightly, holding up her other hand towards the redheads brother. Jonathan choked, hands going to his throat, but it only lasted for a moment. He chuckled and started to move closer to them again.

“You’re not as strong as Alec was.” Jonathan glanced to Alec, who looked at him. “Now that is what I would call real power.” 

The door was opening and Jace took Magnus from Alec, who was frozen on the spot, helping the warlock out. “Clary, Isabelle, come on.”

The girls both turned to go to the door. Jace pulled Alec out of the door, then came back for them, gripping Clary’s arm. At the last second, Jonathan grabbed Isabelle, jerking her back against him. The guard was closing the door. Clary was pulled outside by Jace, even though she fought against him to get to her parabatai. The door shut, locking. Clary pushed Jace away and went to go to the door, but Alec grabbed her.

“I’m not leaving without her.” Clary struggled against him.

“He’s not going to kill her, he knows how much she means to you,” Alec told her.

“He said he’d kill me too,” Clary said.

“That’s because he was hurt. Once he simmers down, he’ll realize he never wanted you dead.” Jace nodded as he spoke.

The door to Jonathan’s cell bulged out; the guards were standing ready, “You need to leave,” one of them said. The four collected their weapons and stele’s; Clary grabbed Izzy’s things. But they didn’t leave. Magnus blinked slowly, looking up at Jace who was holding him still.

“Get him out of here,” Alec ordered the blond. Jace, without question, nodded and left with Magnus, taking the elevator down to the exit. Clary held up her daggers and Alec strung up an arrow, aiming at the door that was being beaten against. The door blasted open, flying out and knocking over a few guards. Jonathan stood there, gripping Isabelle’s wrist. He walked out, pulling her along. His eyes went black and it sent a shiver down Clary’s spine. Each guard he looked at, collapsed to the floor, dead. 

Jonathan smiled widely at his sister, “We are the same, little sister. Don’t you see?”

“I am nothing like you.” Clary sneered. Her brothers’ jaw clenched and his eyes landed on Alec. The taller man didn’t drop, he only gasped. “What are you- what are you doing?” Alec asked.

“Helping you remember who you are.” Jonathan smirked, widely.

Clary charged forwards, her daggers high. Jonathan looked to her and she skidded to a stop. Alec panted loudly, holding his chest. “Clary, we have to-“ he cried out, clutching his chest. Alec dropped to his knees, looking anguished, gasps coming out quickly. “I can’t breathe... Clary, I can’t...”

Clary was frozen, staring at her brother who was still looking at her. 

“Clary, you have to- ahhh!” Alec shouted out in pain, one hand holding his chest and the one gripping at the floor beneath him. Clary seemed to wake up and went to Alec’s side, trying to pull him to his feet. He was shaking now; he let out a low groan of pain and then went still.

“Alec? Alec!” Clary shook his shoulder. She looked to Jonathan, frowning. “What did you do?” She hissed.

“I fixed him,” Jonathan said. Alec’s eyes opened and then Clary was being pinned against the wall by him, his hand gripping her throat. The taller boys eyes were navy and he smiled maliciously at her. “Welcome back.” Jonathan grinned.

Alec’s grip on Clary’s throat tightened and she choked, “Jonathan...” she gasped.

“Wanna trade?” Jonathan asked Alec, who glanced at him. Alec threw Clary to the ground by Jonathan’s feet and the demon blooded man shoved Isabelle towards her brother. Jonathan helped Clary up before spinning her to face the Lightwoods, holding her against him.

Alec jerked Isabelle against his chest and kissed her, causing her to squeak and struggle against him. The dark veins in Izzy’s neck pulsed and traveled up the side of her face until they reached her eyes. 

“Izzy!” Clary struggled against her brother, but his grip only tightened.

Isabelle stopped moving before she started kissing her brother back, gripping the front of his jacket. Clary could feel Alec’s mouth on hers, the taste of blood filling her mouth. She gagged, coughing. Isabelle pulled away from Alec then, opening her eyes to reveal that they were matching to his navy filled ones. She grinned at Clary before moving towards her.

“Izzy?” Clary asked, uncertainly. The dark haired girl continued to move towards her, before stopping in front of the redhead.

“Don’t worry, my parabatai,” Isabelle whispered. “You’ll come to see things our way.” She smiled at Jonathan before looking back to Clary, lowering her face to hers. “It’s only a matter of time.” Isabelle kissed her and Clary felt a jolt run through her core.

******

Jace sat on the side of his bed, checking his phone again. The door to the room opened and Alec walked in; the blond got to his feet.

“I was worried about you.” Jace strode across the room before hugging his boyfriend tightly. “When you didn’t come out right after us, I almost went crazy. But I’m glad you made it home safe before dinner.” Jace pulled back, looking up at Alec. “What happened with Jonathan? Were they able to secure him again?”

Alec looked to him before before glancing away and around the room, “This is our bedroom?” He asked.

Jace frowned, nodding, “Yes? Are you alright?” The blond reached a hand up to press it to Alec’s forehead, but the taller man gripped his wrist, stilling his action. “What’s wrong?”

Alec looked back to Jace before pulling the blond against him and kissing him, hard. Jace returned the kiss, gripping the front of Alec’s shirt. The taller man pushed Jace up against the door, hands going to his belt, undoing his belt. Alec pressed his mouth to Jace’s neck, biting down a bit harshly. Jace gasped softly, sliding a hand into Alec’s hair. “So, they captured Jonathan again?” He tried a second time. Alec didn’t answer, only kissed him again, their teeth clacking. Jace moaned as the dark haired man’s hand slid into the front of his jeans and gripped his cock. “Alec?” Jace pulled back a bit, eyes searching his boyfriends face. “What’s wrong?” 

Alec’s eyes darkened and his grabbed Jace by the throat, pinning him back against the door with a thud. The blond choked and Alec smirked as he began to stroke Jace’s cock with his other hand. “Stop talking,” Alec told him. “Or I’ll have to punish you.”

Jace thought it sounded more like a threat than a seduction, he whimpered as Alec thumbed his slit. But he didn’t speak again. Jace pushed Alec’s jacket off over his shoulders, before pulling the shirt off over the taller man’s head. The blond paused, seeing black veins traveling up Alec’s chest from a rune he didn’t recognize over his heart. “What happened to you?” He couldn’t keep his curiosity in.

“You. You happened to me.” Alec lowered his mouth to Jace’s again, biting his lip and tugging on it, causing the blond to whimper again. Alec gave Jace’s cock a hard jerk and the shorter man gasped, partially with pleasure, partly in pain. Alec let him go for a moment, but only to spin Jace around and push him up against the door again, his chest pressed to the wood. The taller man yanked down Jace’s jeans and smoothed a hand over his ass, giving him a hard spank. Jace choked on a cry as Alec slid deep inside of his entrance without warning. He doesn’t think they’d ever had sex like this before. It was frightening, but to be fair, it was also pretty arousing. Alec pumped into him, thudding his chest against the door. Jace gripped at the wood, mouth ajar, letting out soft grunts. “Interesting. I can’t feel you.” Alec sounded surprised, but amused.

“What do you mean?” Jace wondered. Alec slammed up inside of him with a growl.

“I told you to stop talking,” he hissed. He gripped the back of Jace’s neck, pounding harshly into his ass. Jace mouthed his apology against the door, closing his eyes. His own erection pressed painfully up against the door in front of him, rubbing against the wood. Alec grunted and began to thrust faster, he was close and Jace was right behind him. The taller boy came inside of him, pumping deep and slow, emptying himself. Jace cried out, cumming against the door and his stomach. Alec pulled out and back up, panting. Jace turned to him, breathing quickly. The dark haired man smirked and kissed him hard, pressing him back against the cum covered door. Jace shuddered against him, and Alec pulled away, dressing. He pulled Jace away from the door before opening it. “Don’t wait up,” he said before he left. Jace panted and shook his head, gathering his thoughts. He went into their bathroom and turned on the water, before undressing.

******

Isabelle was leaning back in her chair, crossed legs on the table. Clary ran her eyes over the tanned legs, up the flat stomach and round breasts to Isabelle’s face. The dark haired girl caught her look and bit her lip, raising her brows. Clary got to her feet to move towards her, but Jonathan’s voice made her stop.

“I wouldn’t,” her brother said. 

Isabelle pouted at him, “Why not?”

“The more you are intimate, the more your power will grow.” Jonathan didn’t look up from his book.

“And that’s a bad thing because?” Clary raised a brow.

“The power will burn out your humanity; you’ll become beings of neutral nephillim energy, you’ll have no love for each other.” Jonathan flipped to the next page of his book.

“Seems kind of unfair,” muttered Isabelle and Clary nodded.

“One touch won’t do anything,” the redhead said.

“A touch now, a touch tomorrow, and the next day.” Jonathan looked at them now, “It will build up, trust me. I’ve seen it happen before.”

“With Alec and Jace in this alternate universe, right? Where they are parabatai instead of Izzy and I?” Clary asked and he nodded.

“I just don’t want to lose you again, Clary,” he told her, focusing his eyes on just his sister. “I don’t think I could bare another heartbreak. In this reality you already loved me truly, because of the dreams. In the other universe, you hated me, you only slept with me so Alec wouldn’t kill you. You didn’t care about me, you cared about saving yourself even though we were connected by our rune still.” Jonathan looked down at his book again, but Clary could tell that he wasn’t reading anymore. She bit her lip and changed course, moving towards her brother instead of her parabatai. Jonathan didn’t look up until she took the book from him, tossing it to the side before sliding onto his lap, straddling his hips. Her brother cupped her face, his fingertips touching her hair. Clary licked her lips before bowing her head, and kissing him. Jonathan pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Clary moaned against his mouth as he slid his hands up over her sides, really liking the feelings of his hands on her body.

Isabelle relaxed, watching them, feeling no jealously. Clary was her parabatai first, before anything else. And if the redhead wanted to be with Jonathan, Isabelle wasn’t going to stand in her way. Plus the feeling of Jonathan’s hands on her body was making it hard to hate him. Maybe she should have been more weirded out by the fact that she could feel, taste and smell everything Clary was, but she wasn’t. She let out a moan as Jonathan’s hands gripped Clary’s breasts and squeezed. Isabelle smiled a bit to herself. This wasn’t going to be weird, this would be fun. 

Jonathan squeezed Clary’s breasts again, and she moaned while Isabelle giggled. 

“I remember how much you loved that from before,” Jonathan admitted with a grin.

“Remember from when?” Clary asked, her eyes searching his.

Her brother chuckled, “Oh, dear sister. I have so many memories of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this story.  
> There will be a third part.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. In this story, Jonathan was never killed, and Clary never received the warning from the angels. I hope that doesn’t upset too many people :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and any comments are welcomed!! 😊


End file.
